1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device, a dust removal system and a vibrating dust removal method thereof, and more particularly to the image capturing device, the dust removal system and the vibrating dust removal method capable of generating vibration to remove dust according to a user specified dust-removal position.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital technologies advance, lens replaceable type digital camera such as the selling price of a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera, the price is no longer as high as several tens of thousand dollars and becomes affordable. Therefore, the lens-replaceable type digital camera has become an indispensable 3C product. The lens-replaceable type digital camera allows users to change the camera lens to an appropriate focus according to the scene or figures. However, an open slot is required for the camera to change the lens, and the dust or foreign substance in the environment may enter into the camera, and the dust will be adhered or attached onto the image sensor. Many different sized dust dots appear on the images to affect the overall texture and quality of the picture.
At present, most conventional dust removal methods use a vibrating dust removal unit to perform the vibrating dust removal of the image sensor, and most of the vibrating dust removal units perform the vibrating dust removal by the maximum amplitude or frequency of the vibration, and this method usually requires more electric power. Alternatively, the settings of different types of vibration parameters in the camera can be selected by users. If the parameters selected by the users cannot remove dust effectively (such as the adhesive force of the adhering the dust onto the image sensor is larger), then it is necessary to stop the dust removal operation. Another larger or maximum parameter is converted to remove the dust, and thus the dust removal time is increased significantly.
However, some people are used to remove the dust manually, but the dust removal process generally needs to take a picture first, and then the dust removal operation is performed according to the displayed position of the picture. After the dust removal process is finished, another picture is required to confirm whether the dust is at the moved position, and this method takes much time and requires a more complicated process for turning on/off the camera, or installing/removing the camera lens.
In summation of the description, the inventor of the present invention designs an image capturing device, a dust removal system and a vibrating dust removal method to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, and enhance the industrial application.